


All The Little Things (I Love About You)

by shadowhostage (thenakednymph)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/shadowhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin asks Arthur what he loves most about the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Little Things (I Love About You)

**Author's Note:**

> I do shorten Guinevere to Guin, not Gwen because of another character in another fic I haven't posted whose name shortens to Gwen/Wen. It makes it less confusing.

“What do you love most about Guinevere?” 

Arthur looked up from the table where he was working. “What?” 

“Guin,” Merlin repeated, as if Arthur were an idiot. “You know, the person you love most in all the world,” he teased. 

Arthur leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. “What do I love most about her?”

“Yes.” Merlin paused in his work, lowering Arthur’s sword back to the table. “Like the color of her hair; or her eyes,” he pressed. “The way she bats her lashes when you’re around.” He batted his own lashes and pursed his lips at Arthur.

Arthur ran his hand thoughtfully against his chin, his eyes on Merlin. “Yes, her hair,” he said slowly, thinking about it in a way he hadn’t before. “I love the color, how dark it is, the way it catches the light.” His eyes chased the sun across Merlin’s hair, swirling out from the crown of his head to the curls hugging tight around his ears. 

“Oh yeah?” Merlin grinned unaware of Arthur’s stare as he sharpened the sword. 

“Even the ridiculous things; like the sunlight through her ears.” Arthur struggled to hide a laugh as Merlin looked at him, the sun painting his ears red in just that way. “Or the way her nose wrinkles when she’s angry. But yeah, her hair.” He nodded slowly. “I guess it’s kind of a fascination really. 

“I love the curls in it, the way it sits in a tamed kind of disarray. Controlled chaos I suppose, like her. The way…her eyes smile.” Arthur fell silent then, solemn, all the laughter from earlier fading away. “Sometimes though those eyes can seem worlds away,” he whispered, “so distant.” He ran a thumb along his lower lip, his eyes sad. “I hate that more than anything; even when she lies to me.” His gaze rested heavy on Merlin, begging him to tell him all the things he kept hidden away, all his pain he tried to keep so hidden, pretending he was perfectly fine when he wasn’t. “I hate that look more.” He swallowed, trying to hide the thickness in his voice and dropped his eyes when Merlin looked his way. “It’s like I can’t reach…her. And that terrifies me,” he confessed. 

“Then let’s not talk about it,” Merlin interrupted, as oblivious as ever. “What else do you love about her?” he asked and Arthur’s eyes were drawn to his mouth. 

“Her smile. Lips pouting more than they have any right to,” he muttered irritably glaring at Merlin’s mouth. “Pretty and pink and pouting,” he complained. “It’s horribly distracting. I can’t ever think straight when they’re sitting there, smiling at me, demanding to be kissed.” He glared at Merlin, but he only laughed.

“Sounds like you’re horribly lost then.”

Arthur’s hands closed into fists beneath the table and he looked away, hating himself. “Yes,” he whispered, “horribly.”


End file.
